Living Armor
Living Armor is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Overview Living Armors can be found on Bitterblack Isle. They utilize advanced sword techniques from both the Fighter and Mystic Knight vocations; they wield a sword modeled after Saving Grace in one hand and a shield similar to Dragon's Faith in the other. Stats :† Magick Defense in the spectral form is much reduced Attacks Tactics *Immune to all debilitations. *Holy cures such as Anodyne and Halidom will damage this ghostly creature. Offensive * The external armor is more effectively damaged with physical strikes and will break off once the Living Armor's health reaches halfway. **It is recommended to use physical attacks at first to remove the armor, then switch to enchanted weapons and spells. **Magick users should initially use spells with a physical component, such as Bolide, Seism, or Gicel. **High Frigor partially goes around its block. * The inner spectral aura can only be damaged by magick and enchanted weapons, similar to other ghostly enemies. * Susceptible to thundershock from lightning spells like Levins (if not blocked). *Susceptible to Fall Damage. **When fighting in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy, the Arisen can stand on the edge by the entrance from The Bloodless Stockade. Luring the Living Armor with ranged attacks or having it chase the Arisen up the staircase may cause the Living Armor to leap off of the edge, causing massive damage. ** Lure the Living Armor to the edge of a cliff, get behind it and use a skill with high knockdown like Terrible Bend, or Dragon's Maw to inflict heavy fall damage or death. * Their large shields will nullify many attacks - the best time to inflict damage is when they have just finished an attack or when distracted by pawns. * Living Armors are also vulnerable from the rear as their shields do not protect their backs. *As a skeletal creature, attack power is greatly boosted by use of Sickening Skull. *Coin Purse of Charity or Throwblasts can damage its spectral aura. Defensive *Frontal attacks will be knocked down by its Shield Strike counterattack, or by their Perfect Blocking. * A red aura glowing around their head whilst the Armor stands indicates it is charging the dangerous Stone Forest attack - either avoid the spell, or attempt to interrupt it. * Be wary near cliff edges, as the Living Armor's attacks can easily knock the Arisen and pawns off the edge to their deaths. * Living Armors have very high knockdown capability. Instant Reset will quickly return the Arisen back to the feet. Use the dagger skill Forward Roll to dodge its attacks. * Skills with invincibiilty frames, such as Dragon's Maw and Full Moon Slash can be used as a defensive move to avoid incoming attacks. * If facing multiple Living Armors, try luring them out one or two at a time to limit the size of the skirmish. Living Armors tend to hold their positions until an enemy approaches their personal space, so lure one away then fall back to engage them one at a time. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the corresponding section on the Phantom page. Enemy specific : * Break armor once half HP has been reached * Attack from behind when it is blocking with its shield In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Living Armors either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn chatter :"Over there! Living Armor!" :"Rgh, damn their shields! Strike from the rear!" :"Let's circle round the back!" :"The armor is sundered?" :"Physical attacks no longer work!" :"What evil dwells within that armor?!" :"It's every blow is fearsome strong!" '' :"Such raw evil!"'' :"Aim for their backs!" :" 'Tis quite skilled with blade!" Gallery Living Armor 5.jpg Living Armor 6.jpg Living Armor 7.jpg Living Armor 1.jpg Fighter vs Living Armor. One on one duel. No damage.|Circle anticlockwise and attack the sword-hand side. Hindsight Strike requires timing. The Living Armor is vulnerable when casting Stone Forest. Solo Assassin vs Living Armor. No damage.|Demonstrating Masterful Kill and Shirking Offensive. Shirking Offensive is used to counter the Stone Forest attacks. Magick Archer vs 2 Living Armor (using Ricochet Hunter)|Magick Archer using Ricochet Hunter. Mystic Knight vs 4 Living Armor. A tactical demonstration.|Use of a Ruinous Sigil-Great Cannon-Full Moon Slash combination traps.. Larmorkill|Mystic Knight easily slays 3 Living Armors. 7 Living Armor vs solo Strider with only Rusted Bow F, no damage, Hard mode|Demonstration of the "Lure them off a cliff" technique. 7 Living Armor vs full party, Arisen undamaged, Hard mode-0|With pawns, a Rusted Bow won't work so use a Dragon's Ire bow instead. Target the Living Armor to make them pursue the Arisen instead of pawns. Living Armor C, Big spells vs small spells effectiveness demonstration|Bolide and Seism take a long time to charge and have limited effectiveness. Levin and Frigor charge faster and damage both the outer and inner forms. Miasma devastates the inner form when it lowers its shield. Dragon's Dogma- Dark Arisen - Mystic Knight VS 3 Living Armors|Mystic Knight (Strength) equipped with Abyssal Anguish and caster pawns vs 3 Living Armors at bridge in The Fallen City. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Mystic Knight and Sorcerer Twinks vs Living Armors|Mystic Knight acting as Bulwark to protect Sorcerers (including lv32 and lv52 twinks) while they spell sync and rain down nukes. References Category:Dark Arisen: Ghosts Category:Mystic Knight Category:Magick Users